Gaining Power
by Lolabunny1997
Summary: This is my version of how 'the Loonatics' met, in the year 2772 on the city planet of Acmetropolis...Enjoy!  I don't own the loonatics
1. Chapter 1

'**Don't screw up', the cream coloured rabbit told herself as she walked into the centre of the sports hall and took up her starting position. The music started and she flipped over, landing on her hands and walking forward towards her assessors, who smiled. She pushed off the floor and flipped, she stopped and spun, leaped up once more and landing in the splits, her hands raised above her head. She stood and looked at the three people (one woman in the middle, two men on either side of her) in front of her. One of the men looked at the young rabbit and smiled. "You know, she's amazing, she may be better than you" he said to the woman sat next to him. The woman returned with an annoyed look on her face, she then turned her attention to the female anthro rabbit in front of her. "That was such a cute routine Lexi, but unfortunately you don't fit the bill, we are looking for cheerleaders not street performers." Lexi sagged and looked at her shoes while the other auditionee's moaned. Then the doors at the top of the sports hall lit up and where flung open with great speed. Papers flew everywhere and Lexi was knocked to the ground. The other people in the sports hall had gone and Lexi was all alone. She covered her head with her arm and squeezed her eyes shut as her vision faded to nothing.**

"**Lexi, Lexi, can you hear me, Lexi." Lexis eyes focused and the girl stood over her came into vision. "We thought we lost you for a minute there" the girl said as Lexi stood up and shook her head, trying to figure out what was going on. "Whoa, what happened?" Lexi said as she saw the mess the sports hall was in "its ok," the girl said "but I think you need a glass of water or something, you look terrible." There was a pause "no offence!" "It's alright. None taken" the girl passed Lexi a glass of water, Lexi took a sip and then felt the pain in her head and placed the glass down. "You ok" the girl said, looking worriedly down at Lexi "erm...yeah, but I think I'm gonna head home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Lexi headed towards the exit when the girl's voice was heard again, "Ok Lex, take care, get well soon!"**

** Lexi looked at her shoes as she walked down the streets of Acmetropolis, her head was pounding and her thoughts were muddled. Then she heard the loud honk of a horn as a white van came swerving out of control right in her direction... **

** Lexi dived out of the way just in time before the van hit her; she rolled along the floor and came up in a crouch. She felt slightly dizzy, but it was bearable. She saw the man climb out of the van that had drove into a nearby lamppost, he looked injured. She ran into the middle of the road and signalled the oncoming traffic to stop, but they didn't notice. "STOP, YOU NEED TO STOP!" she screamed. Then Lexi felt her ears lift above her head and her body went rigid and started to tingle then she saw the road in front of her crumble and she screamed, her head burned and the pain brought her to her knees, smoke cleared and then Lexi saw a yellow and black motorcycle turn off a side street at speed and continue towards the hole in the road, unable to stop, the bike went down on its side and the rider spun off along the floor, stopping near Lexi. He didn't move. Lexi wanted to shout to him, but all that came out of her mouth was a whimper. There was a crowd gathering around them and then, against all the odds, the motorcyclists hand reached out and he pushed his way up. He unclipped his helmet and removed it from his head, gasping in air. Lexi now realised that he was not a man, that he was an anthro, like herself, he was a grey male rabbit and he had his hands over his face "Get Away!" he said weakly, Lexi stepped towards him. "I SAID GET AWAY!" he repeated, his hands were shaking but Lexi did as she was told and backed off. Blood started leaking between his fingers and he screamed, hitting the floor, hard. He took his hands away from his face and a red laser shot from his eyes, the crowd immediately scattered and Lexi had to flip over a piece of rubble to dodge it. She sat behind the rubble, leaning against it, obscuring her from his view. She peeked over the rubble to see him sat on the floor crying. She got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, for that." He looked at her, she didn't know what to do, and she ran. Pushing past a coyote and road-runner as she went.**

**She came up to a forest on the edge of the park and bolted into it, and then she heard it, the sound of a motorbike behind her, gaining. She looked back and fell over a tree root, the dizziness she had felt earlier came back to her, but this time she felt weak. She put her head on the ground and shut her eyes, just in time to see the grey anthro rabbit running to catch her up. **

** Moments later she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before her eyesight came back to her. She was lay in the same position that she had gone into slumber in and she saw the grey rabbit, lay on the floor, leaning against a tree. Lexi groaned. The rabbit ran over to her and looked down at her, "So your alright, thought I'd lost ya for a moment there." He smiled. Lexi smiled back. "It wouldn't be the first time today." The rabbit looked at her and pulled her up off the floor, she leaned against a tree to stop her falling over. "Erm... I'm Ace, by the way." The rabbit, Ace smiled and held out a hand to her, Lexi shook it, "Lexi." She smiled. It was then that she noticed Ace looking over her shoulder, looking puzzled. Lexi spun and saw the blonde haired woman in a red robe looking at the pair of anthros. "Hello." The woman said "Hi" Ace said, rather uncertainly. "You haven't been acting yourselves, have you?" The woman said. "Follow me; I may have some answers for you both. Come." Lexi and Ace looked at each other and shrugged, then they turned and followed the woman out of the forest.**

** After walking in silence through Acmetropolis, the three stopped at a tall needle-shaped tower with a green globe glowing in the top of it. The woman opened the door and ushered them in, Ace turned to Lexi "Should we trust her, I mean, we don't know her." Lexi turned back and faced him "Where else have we got to go. Ace, you saw the mess we left the road in, no-one is going to help us." Ace sighed. "Ok, but I ain't sure about this" **

**Lexi felt something brush against her leg and turned to find it was the woman's robe that had touched her. "Is there a problem?" she asked. "What are we doing here?" Ace said as they walked into an elevator."Well, today at 2:40, a meteor struck Acmetropolis, the planet should have been destroyed, but I managed to slow it down before it hit, it did however, cause a radiation that wiped out the cities power and gave you your enhanced abilities, but there are others out there that were affected and may not used their powers for good." She paused "I need you to help me find them before they cause any damage, the only way to stop a super villain." She sighed, "Is if you would help me fight them..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**The two anthros stepped out of the elevator and parted to let the woman through. Lexi turned and faced her. "You know, we don't even know you, we're following you and we don't know you, I want some answers." The woman looked at Lexi as calm as ever and said "What answers do you seek?" Lexi looked at the woman, surprised at how easy this was becoming. "What's your name, for a start?" the woman giggled, "My name, well that is a question that is not to be rushed. My name is Zadavia, and I am only here to help you." There was a beep from another room and Zadavia turned to them."Feel free to have a look around, you'll hopefully be here a while."And with that she disappeared into the other room. Lexi turned on the spot, taking in her surroundings. "Ha, this place is amazing, full of technological lookin' stuff" she reached out to touch a small blue device on the wall, but Ace grabbed her arm. "You know, we might want to be a little more careful, I don't trust this woman and neither should you!" Lexi looked at him, surprised. "What do you think she meant by 'you'll be here a while' and 'there is others like you out there.'" **

_MEANWHILE_

**Tech looked up into the sky. His project failed and he had been thrown out of the university for it. 'Since when does blowing up a lab end in expulsion' he mumbled to himself. He sat on the marble steps of the Acme Technological University and stared up into space. There was a large block of blackness across the sky and Tech stared, amazed by it. There was a wave of energy heading for him, blinding him. He turned, looking around for someone that could help him. But he was alone. Tech heard a scream and the sound of a motorcycle braking, moments later he saw a red laser shoot into the sky and heard running and panic. But his mind was elsewhere. Then a blur of blue hit him and he went down on the floor, moments later the blur appeared in front of him, Tech looked around, looking for the wave of energy that should have reached him by now. All of a sudden his attention turned to the blue road-runner standing before him. "Whoopsies, guess-I-nearly-wiped-you-out-there-buddy-eh?"The road-runner looked down at the coyote in shock and confusion. Tech noticed that the runner was staring blankly at his arm. Tech looked down on his lower arm and noticed for the first time the blood covering his shirt.**

**Tech wiped his arm, only succeeding in getting blood all over his hand. It was then that the cut on his arm glowed green and began to heal. Tech and the road-runner looked down at Tech's arm in horror as the glowing stopped and all that was left was a blood stain that covered Tech's fur. "Molecular reconstruction," Tech said quietly as he stared vacantly at the floor. "But my project was all about this form of regeneration." The road-runner looked down at Tech, puzzled. "Excuse-me-but-that-makes-nooooo-sense-at-all."The runner sighed."I'm Rev by the way."Rev held out a hand and hauled the coyote up off the steps of the university. **

**Together, the two walked across the street. They saw a crash scene down the road and a huge hole had been developed in the road. Moments later Tech was pushed against a fence on the road by a young, cream coloured female rabbit anthro. She looked scared. She was soon after followed by a grey anthro and they disappeared into the forest. "Hey, Rev, what do you thinks goin' on there?"Rev Shrugged, "I-dunno-but-maybe-we-should-follow-them." Rev replied with a cunning smile. Tech smiled back and the two followed where the anthros had gone, keeping their distance.**

**Tech and Rev had been following the rabbits for about ten minutes when the girl, way out in front, tripped and fell, Tech and Rev looked at each other and shrugged. After a couple of minutes, the grey, male rabbit appeared. The girl was unconscious and Tech was about to get up when the female groaned. The male anthro helped her up. Rev heard the two exchange names "erm. I'm Ace." The girl Smiled "Lexi," she said. Rev wondered, if the two didn't know each other, then why was Lexi running? And why had Ace followed her?**

**Coming out of his thoughts Rev noticed that Ace was looking at a woman standing back in the bushes, listening in on their conversation. He looked puzzled, confused, worried. Rev tapped Tech's shoulder and he jumped. "REV! You scared me you idiot!" Tech shouted in hushed tones. "Sorry, but-I'm-just-wondering. Who-is-the-woman-in-the-robe?"Tech shrugged and looked back around to see that the three people they had been watching had disappeared. Tech and Rev looked at each other and then Tech saw the red robe of the woman in the trees. "Come on, there, that way."**

**After a while of walking the streets of Acmetropolis, Tech and Rev watched from over the road as the three walked into a needle-like tower with a green globe in the top. "Man-that-is-one-tall-tower. Would-not-want-to-climb-to-the-top-of-those-stairs-whoa-i-mean-do-you-think-that-there-is-a-room-in-that-globe-cos'-that-would-be-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet!" Tech slapped his hand over Revs beak, shutting him up. "We're goin in." Tech smiled as he crossed the road. Making it only half way before the black jeep came hurtling towards him. "TECH!" Rev screeched as he ran to the coyote at what appeared to be a sonic pace. Rev looked at his feet as he ran "Oh yeah!" he said as he scooped the coyote up and let him down on the pavement. The whole thing was over before the jeep even got close. **

**Ace and Lexi looked at each other in silence, trying to figure out this whole thing. A minute later a screen lit up in front of them and the stared "What did you touch now?" Ace said with a one-sided smile. "Hey. And I didn't touch anything!" Lexi said, pretend annoyance in her voice "Yeah, for once."Ace mumbled. "I have sonic hearing you know," Lexi replied, the sentence feeling strange as it passed her lips. They both watched as the screen showed the room they had just been in. Then they saw the coyote and road-runner they had bumped into as they entered the forest only an hour before."Hmmm. If I ain't mistaken, then these are security camera footage." "Yeah, but you are mistaken a lot of the time."Lexi giggled.**

**I am aware of the shortness of the chapter, please review. I'd love to know what you guys think, :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tech and Rev entered the building and looked around. "The technology in this room is amazing," Tech sighed. "Whoa, this-place-is-sooo-cool-I-mean-look-at-all-the-stuff!"Rev replied excitedly. "Why-are-we-doing-this-anyway?"Rev said, looking around. "Because, the further we go, the weirder this whole thing gets."Tech said, his eye line connecting with a door on the other side of the room. A moment later the blonde haired woman they saw in the forest appeared in the doorway in front of them. "Hello, my name is Zadavia, please, come in." Zadavia walked into the next room and Rev started to follow. "Rev! What are you doing?" Tech growled "Nothing-I-was-only-following-her!" Rev said looking at his arm, which the coyote was now holding. "She might not be nice you know. What if she knows we followed her? Some people don't like being followed!" They continued arguing, unaware of the two rabbits in the other room watching them from the security cameras.**

**Zadavia re-entered the room and sat next to Ace and Lexi on the couch, Ace's eyes were glued to the screen and Lexi was leaned back against the couch, fiddling with her nails. Lexi looked up at****Zadavia as she entered and her eye line followed her as she sat. Ace then took his attention off the screen and tapped his fingers on the table in front of the couch. He was tapping out a tune that Lexi recognised as the same song she had used in her cheerleading audition earlier that day. It didn't feel like earlier that day, it felt a million years ago that she had met Ace and Zadavia and discovered her powers. After a few minutes, a coyote and road-runner entered the room. They stood and stared at Zadavia, Ace and Lexi. Ace and Lexi immediately recognised the two at the same people they ran into the forest "YOU FOLLOWED US!" Lexi shouted at the pair. The coyote and road-runner looked at each other and ran. But before they could get out of the door, however, Ace shot the door with his laser vision, blocking them all in. "I controlled my powers!" Ace said, a smile spreading across his face. "Wow, nice one Ace." Lexi said, smiling. Then her attention turned to the cowering anthros stood before them. Lexi walked towards them and they cowered further back. She got extremely close to them and smiled. Immediately the road-runner stepped forward and grabbed her hand at amazing speed "Hey! I'm-Rev, and-this-is-Tech-we're-sorry-about-following-you-but-we-saw-what-happened-at-the-road-and-thought-we'd-help-ya-out-and..." Lexi stared at Rev and clapped his beak shut mid-sentence "Whoa! Hold it there Rev. we ain't gonna hurt you!" Lexi chuckled at the bird. "Yeah, why don't ya stay a while?" Ace smiled and held his hand out to Tech. "We can sort out that cut on your arm," Ace said, looking at the blood on Techs' shirt. "Well, Tech smiled, "I have the ability to use molecular regeneration to rebuild the atomic particles in my skin, so medical assistance will not be needed." Ace looked at Lexi, Lexi looked back. "Eh," they exclaimed in unison. "Tech-can-heal-himself." Rev explained. "Oh!" Ace smiled, wondering whether to be shocked or confused. Zadavia stood and walked over to Tech, holding his arm and looking at the bloodstain on his brown fur. "Amazing." She smiled cunningly, "My little team could use someone like you Tech, you to Rev, don't think you're speed can go un-noticed" Rev blushed. Then his face tensed in confusion as he joined the others. **

"**TEAM!" they exclaimed.**

**"Yes, since the meteor hit, there are many people that gained, like you, enhanced abilities. Now you are probably wondering, why me? What makes me so special? The answer is that for some reason you four, and others that may be out there, where hit by radiation caused by a meteor strike earlier today. I need you to help me," Zadavia looked at the four anthros stood before her, who looked at each other and shrugged. "So, what you're saying is that we are all in possession of powers that we could use in any way we wanted?" Ace said as he stood forward. "Yeah, and what sort of powers?" Lexi said, also stepping forward. Zadavia turned to Ace. "Ace, you have a laser blast that can be fired from your eyes, you will learn to control it, but for now, be careful. With great power comes great responsibility. You also have optical enhancement, this lets you see in the dark like it is daylight. Lexi, you have a store of energy in your brain that can be unleashed whenever you need it. You also have sonic hearing, this lets you hear things that your fellow teammates cannot, focus on the silence and soon enough, you may hear conversations, or even the heartbeats of those far away. Rev, your sonic speed is simple to control, you simply run. You also have a GPS system build into your brain patterns. If you focus on a person hard enough, you'll see them and their whereabouts. This will come in handy when protecting Acmetropolis.**

**"PROTECTING ACMETROPOLIS!" Rev screeched, "That-sounds-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet!" Rev, through his excitement, ran around the large room using his sonic speed, whipping passed Tech and nearly knocking him off his feet. Zadavia walked over to Tech and helped him re-gain his balance. "And you Tech, You have the power to use magnetic pulses to help you levitate objects, you also have molecular reconstruction, which you already are aware of. Now to get you you're uniforms." Zadavia left the room, and returned holding four bundles of black material, which she handed out to each of the anthros. They all unfolded the material to uncover the black, full length suits. All the suits where black, they had a coloured band round the waist and a triangle shape on the chest. "You can change into them in those rooms over there" Zadavia pointed to a set of doors in the corner of the room and the four anthros walked to them, each entering a different door and disappearing from sight. **

**Moments later they emerged, Ace was the first to come out of the rooms. His suit was black, like the others, and the waist band and triangle on the front was a bright yellow. He also wore yellow gloves and the inside of his ears was the same yellow as the other coloured areas on the suit. The suit was skin tight and fitted him perfectly. Moments later, Rev appeared, his suit had the same layout as Aces but instead of yellow, it was red. Next to emerge was Tech, his green and black suit also fitting perfectly. The three boys looked at each other and laughed, Then the forth door opened and Lexi walked out. Her suit was pink and black and she was tying her ears above her head with a green ribbon. "What," she said as she saw the others. Then a small giggle passed her lips and all four of them burst into laughter. Lexi placed her hand on Rev's shoulder to steady herself. They all calmed down and composed themselves. Lexi stood between Rev and Ace and looked at hem "You two look weird," she said. Both of the boys hit her shoulder playfully and the three of them giggled uncontrollably. Tech tapped Rev's shoulder and pointed to Zadavia, Rev taped Lexi to make her aware of the blonde woman standing before them. Zadavia smiled and then giggled "My, my, you all look brilliant," she said through her giggles "You are now ready to begin you new roles as protectors of Acmetropolis "They all looked at each other. "Through that door is the living area, you can have a look around if you like" Zadavia turned and faced Ace "I want you to stay for a moment." Lexi, Rev and Tech exited the room and looked around.**

** Zadavia turned and looked at Ace "Now, as you are aware, this is no joke, Ace, this team needs a leader. You look like the kind of guy that may be underestimated and I am giving you a chance to shine through all of that. Ace, are you ready to lead this team into whatever battles you may face?" Ace looked up at Zadavia. "You aren't going to lead us?" Zadavia shook her head. "I will tell you where you need to be. But when it comes down to it all, I cannot lead you on the battlefield, so I am asking you." Ace nodded, taking in all that Zadavia was saying "I'll do it." He smiled and walked out of the room.**

** "Hey, Ace, What was all that about?" Lexi smiled as she walked over to him. "Erm... it was nothin'." Ace said, wondering how to tell them "You got it boss." Lexi grinned as she sat on the couch.**

** Ace looked at her, '_How did she figure it out?_' he thought to himself. "I think that Zadavia forgot about my sonic hearing." Lexi exclaimed, answering Aces unspoken question.**

**_MEANWHILE_**

**Duck lifted himself out of the pool. Some sort of energy wave had hit him and knocked him into the water. He lay on the poolside and started breathing slowly. His head was pounding and he felt sick. What would he tell his boss? The lifeguard never had any time for Duck. He was only a pool boy. Then He wondered. Who did have any time for him? What was his purpose on Acmetropolis? Surely it wasn't to be a pool boy all his life. He got up and used his net to steady himself. He took deep breaths and stretched. Then Danny, the lifeguard, walked up to him "I thought I told you, no waiting around on the job, get back to work!" Duck sighed as he plunged his net back into the water. "You're despicable." He whispered. There was a moment of dizziness and duck found himself once again on the floor.**

** Zadavia looked at the four black anthros that sat on the couches in the living area. Rev was sat on the floor, playing what looked like a video game. Tech had gone to the lab to see what he could do with all the stuff in the tower, Ace was sat on the couch, staring at the floor like he was bearing a hole in it, and Lexi was walking around the kitchen area, trying to figure out what to make that the four could eat. They had had nothing to eat all day so Lexi said she would have a blast at cooking something for later on, even though she had no clue what she was doing. Zadavia smiled at Lexis determination as she tipped various plates of burnt foods into the trash. Zadavia heard a beeping and took out of her pocket a small communication device; she pressed it to her ear and nodded at the message that was being given to her. She slipped the device into her robe and walked back to the team to give them the message. "An anthro has been taken into hospital today. He was mumbling about a wave of energy hitting him and I think he may possess powers like you. You need to go and talk to him."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Duck opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright light of the hospital. He then became aware of the four black anthros stood at the end of the hospital bed. "Well, finally." The black and yellow male rabbit said as he looked up at duck. "Yeah, you took your time," The black and pink female rabbit echoed. The nurse came over to Duck and placed a delicate hand on his forehead. She sighed. "You're free to go." She said, handing duck a jacket from the back of a nearby chair. Duck got up and walked forward, he fell over his shoes and a red roadrunner caught him before Duck even realised he was falling. He looked up at the roadrunner. "Hey, how'd ya do that, big beak." The roadrunner looked at Duck sarcastically "Hmm. I'm-Rev-and-i-was-thinking-of-more-of-a-thank-you-to-be-honest-and-anyway-you-can't-call-me-big-beak, you-got-quite-the-mouth-on-ya-to!"**

**The black and pink rabbit stepped forward and placed her hands on the two bird's shoulders, noticing how much shorter Duck was than her. She then turned to Duck "I'm Lexi, and this is Tech, Ace and..." Duck looked at Rev "Yeah yeah I figured out the bird's name, Rev, right?" Ace stepped in front of Duck, towering over him. "Well, Duck, can I call ya that, doc? Well anyway. We need ya to come with us." Duck looked at Ace, puzzled. "What did I do now, big ears?" And with that, Ace shot a laser from his eyes, and the space where Duck had been was empty. Duck then appeared behind Tech, who stepped to the side to show a cowering Duck. Duck straitened up, his cover blown, he stared blankly at Ace, who only raised an eyebrow at his new team-mate. "We are a team of people, well, you get what I mean who, like you, possess unbelievable power. We need you to come back to HQ with us so we can discuss certain aspects." Tech said, looking at Duck. "So you're super heroes, you know, with the suits and all you guys look like something off TV!" All the others had begun walking towards the door and duck 'quacked' to catch them up. **

**Duck sat between Rev and Tech, Ace was in the driver's seat and Lexi in the passenger side of the car as they drove through Acmetropolis. "Hey Tech, didn't you say you where trying to make those jetpacks for us. They'll be so much easier than squishing into this car all the time." Tech sighed. "The jetpacks are ready; they just haven't been tested out yet." Ace nodded and Rev looked at Duck, who was fiddling with his fingers. "I always knew I was meant to be a hero, you know all the power in my blood; I could feel it, a voice, telling me that I was meant for power!" Ace shook his head and looked at Duck through the mirror on the cars roof. "Yeah, that'll be your ego," Ace grinned. Lexi and Rev giggled. Tech stared out of the window. He was afraid that his inventions would go wrong and his friends would be hurt because of it, he could regenerate, his friends, however, could not. This thought scared him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rev, tapping him on the shoulder "Hey, Tech-you-alright-cos'-ya-look-zoned-out, worried-anxious-if-ya-ask-me." Duck looked at the bird confused at his speed when he spoke. Duck had already figured out Rev and Aces power, but what about Tech and Lexi, what could they do?**

** As the 5 drove the streets of Acmetropolis, well nothing really was said. Ace was concentrating on something. Staring at the dash board. They had been stuck in traffic for hours. Rev was listening to music in the back of the car. Lexi had fallen asleep a while before and Tech, well Tech was seemingly in a train of thought. Ace yawned and stretched. "Eh, it's too bad you ain't got them jet packs workin' Tech, they'd help us with the traffic." Tech only looked up. Duck almost thought Tech hadn't heard Ace. Ace nodded and looked back at the road as the traffic edged forward a little. There was a beeping on the radio and Zadavia shimmered into view. Duck stared at the woman. "Who's the hologram?" The woman turned to Ace. "I see you have picked up you're new friend, but there is a problem at HQ." The woman looked at them all, holding her gaze when she got to Duck. "You seem to have your first battle, do be careful." Ace shut off the engine of the car and climbed out. "What are you doing?" Duck said. "Well, we need to get back to HQ and we ain't gonna get there in time in this traffic. It'll be quicker to walk." Ace opened the passenger door and shook Lexi, who was still asleep. "Lex, wake up." Lexi sat up and opened her eyes. "Now what?" she said as she joined Ace and the others on the pavement. "Tech, we need to get the car off the road, can ya use your levitation skills to move it?" Tech nodded to Ace and stepped forward. He stretched his arms out and his hands glowed green, the energy wrapped its self around the car and the car lifted off the ground a little.**

** Then came the crack of electricity. **

**Tech howled and dropped, the car moved sharply to the side and collided with Lexi, and Lexi went down and skidded across the floor. She hit a nearby lamp-post and was not moving. Ace and Rev looked at each other and ran to her. Ace knelt down next to her and pressed a finger to her neck. Rev saw the panic in Aces face. Zadavia had trusted him and already he had let one person get injured. "Go to HQ, get the emergency kit. REV, go!" within seconds Rev had gone and returned with the emergency kit. He also had a blanket and a pair of scissors. "I-don't-know-what-the-scissors-were-for-but-I-got-them-anyway. I-need-to-go-get-Tech-and-make-sure-he's-alright" Ace nodded and the bird blurred off in Techs direction. Tech's power must have back-fired, leaving him exhausted, but Tech was not the only thing on his mind . Plus, Ace knew of the coyote's regeneration powers. He had other stuff on his mind. Rev Whipped by, carrying Tech. They headed off towards HQ. Duck just stood there. "Don't just stand there. HELP!" Duck looked at Ace. "I don't wanna upset ya. But the coyote don't look too great." Ace looked up at Duck "He'll be fine, Tech can regenerate," Ace went back to putting a bandage round Lexis arm "Of course he can." Duck sighed sarcastically. He still had no idea what Lexi could do. But as she lay unconscious on the ground, Duck really felt a part of the team. For the first time he felt bad about not being able to help.**

** "We'd better get back." Ace said as he picked Lexi up and started walking down the street. Duck ran after him until he was walking by his side. "Cheer up buddy," Duck smiled, "Ok. Stop smiling, it makes ya look weird" Duck looked at Ace, annoyed. "So, I'm gonna guess you're the boss, or is it the hologram persony thing." Ace looked at Duck, a quizzical expression on his face. "Well, Zadavia is the boss. But I guess she put me in charge while she ain't there." They entered the tower and stepped into the elevator which started on its way up once the doors had closed. Duck looked around. "What is actually goin' on here, Ace?" Ace looked at Duck and then back down at the floor. "Zadavia will explain" The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out. Then a purple coloured sort of whirlwind came hurtling at them.**

**As the whirl wind came closer the two stared in confusion. It was coming quicker than Duck and Ace thought and was nearly on them. Duck teleported off somewhere. But Ace, still holding Lexi, couldn't do anything. Ace and Lexi where sent skidding along the floor and eventually came to a stop. Lexi moaned and sat up. She looked around and notice that everyone apart from her and Duck where lay on the ground. There was a purple blur heading her way. Her vision was blurred but she could see. Duck teleported next to her and she jumped "DUCK, you scared me you idiot!" Duck was looking at something behind her and she spun. She flipped to one side to avoid the spinning vortex in the middle of the room. She stood back "Mind out, Duck, This might get dangerous," She unleashed her brain blast and it hit the vortex. Now all that stood there was a brown furred Tasmanian devil that stood and stared. He was wobbling around allot and he fell down with a crash. The others all sat up and looked at the huge creature that stood before them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The six anthros had talked to the Tasmanian devil for a while and come to the decision that he meant no harm and that, with his amazing abilities, could join the team. As it turned out, his name was Slam and he was a professional wrestler. Unable to speak proper English -except the odd word and talking complete gibberish that only few could understand- had stopped him from having an education. When the meteor hit, Slam had been given, like the others, enhanced abilities. He had then heard rumours about the team and came to come and see them, but lost control of his powers when he arrived. He had apologised to them all and Zadavia had taken him and Duck into another room, to explain what was going on. **

**Lexi sat on the medical bed in HQ, Tech was stood next to her and was handing her various tablets that she had trouble recognising. Tech was muttering under his breath. But Lexi could hear him. He was muttering names of medicines Lexi had heard of from school. She guessed they would help her arm heal. When she had been hit by the car, a piece of metal had cut her left arm. Her back was also bruised from when Ace had dropped her in HQ. Ace felt guilty about hurting her, but she found it funny. After Tech gave her a small injection, all the pain had completely gone. She had been cracking jokes all night and Tech said it was the medication, but really it was Lexi's way of showing everyone that she was ok. She didn't want to look weak in front of them; she was the only girl in the team. She laughed at this thought. How far she had come in one day. Then the fear spread through her as she realised something. Whoever had shot Tech was still out there, the people of Acmetropolis were in danger. Then she relaxed. If he was out there, Zadavia would know, she had a way of doing that.**

**Duck looked around the room he was stood in. Zadavia had told him that this was his new bedroom and that he could do what he wanted with it. He was wearing his orange and black uniform and was sat on the bed. He was thinking. He had gone from being a pool boy to a hero in one day. What would happen now?**

**Tech sat on the bed in his bedroom. He had finished helping Lexi and he was sure she would recover quickly. She was tougher than he had expected, he realised that when she had carried on talking as he stitched up her arm like it was nothing. He had finished work on the jetpacks and was determined to get them tested. He was going to test each one in numerous ways to make sure he had done nothing wrong. Rev had told him to have more self confidence. Then again Revs middle name was confidence. Tech laughed as he realised all that him and Rev had been through. How quickly their friendship had grown. Tech leaned round the door frame. No-one was there. Tech spotted Lexi walking into her room and Rev zipping around. "Night-Lex-see-ya-in-the-morning-I'm-an-early-bird-which-is-ironic-really-but-anyways-see-ya-tommorow." Lexi sighed "Don't wake me up too early Rev or you will feel immense pain." Lexi laughed and shut her door. Moments later Rev disappeared as well. Tech turned around, lay on his bed and looked out of the window. Within minutes he was asleep.**

**Lexi sat on the windowsill in her room. She didn't have a bed. She had a hammock in one corner of the room. She was trying to imagine where she would be if not where she was now. Lexi cradled her arm. She smiled as a gust of wind blew in from outside. She felt bad for causing Ace to crash when she met him, but at the same time she was glad Ace had crashed. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have met him, Zadavia, Tech, Rev, Slam and even Duck. Duck was always picking on her but she knew he was messing with her. Plus, he was a part of the team. She looked out of the window at Acmetropolis and sighed. She climbed into her hammock and looked at the clock. 11:35; she lay back and let herself drift off to sleep.**

**Slam looked around. His purple and black suit hanging from a door. That morning, he was a failing wrestler, now he possessed unremarkable strength and the ability to create a tornado whenever he liked. He liked the team. They didn't look down on him like others did. They looked at him as their equal. Never looking down on him, but sometimes, looking up to him. And that was not only because he was 3 foot taller than them all, he was their team mate and he befriended them all. **

**Rev sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He started remembering that morning when he had met Tech and followed Lexi and Ace. Rev remembered wondering why Lexi was running, and why Ace was chasing her, but Lexi had explained all of that to him. Rev had also told Lexi about how he had met Tech. Rev had been delivering pizza to some guy and hadn't seen Tech on the road. Lexi had laughed at the way Rev spoke and laughed harder when he tried to talk slowly. He and Lexi got on well and were good friends. Rev never had trouble making friends, but the way that the team acted, it was like they had known each other for years. **

**Ace looked around the room he had been given to sleep in. He thought about everything. How had Zadavia known that he and Lexi were in the forest? What would he had been doing if he hadn't have had his bike accident. He looked out of the window. How many more would he be responsible for hurting? He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, he didn't know if he could lead the team into a battle that could be their undoing. Then he brightened up, he would make sure that his team where ready for anything. He didn't want to see them hurt, so he would teach them what he knew. He was a martial arts stunt double; surely he could teach the team skills that could make battle safer for them. It would at least put his mind at rest knowing that they could fend for themselves if they were alone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The six anthros had talked to the Tasmanian devil for a while and come to the decision that he meant no harm and that, with his amazing abilities, could join the team. As it turned out, his name was Slam and he was a professional wrestler. Unable to speak proper English -except the odd word and talking complete gibberish that only few could understand- had stopped him from having an education. When the meteor hit, Slam had been given, like the others, enhanced abilities. He had then heard rumours about the team and came to come and see them, but lost control of his powers when he arrived. He had apologised to them all and Zadavia had taken him and Duck into another room, to explain what was going on. **

**Lexi sat on the medical bed in HQ, Tech was stood next to her and was handing her various tablets that she had trouble recognising. Tech was muttering under his breath. But Lexi could hear him. He was muttering names of medicines Lexi had heard of from school. She guessed they would help her arm heal. When she had been hit by the car, a piece of metal had cut her left arm. Her back was also bruised from when Ace had dropped her in HQ. Ace felt guilty about hurting her, but she found it funny. After Tech gave her a small injection, all the pain had completely gone. She had been cracking jokes all night and Tech said it was the medication, but really it was Lexi's way of showing everyone that she was ok. She didn't want to look weak in front of them; she was the only girl in the team. She laughed at this thought. How far she had come in one day. Then the fear spread through her as she realised something. Whoever had shot Tech was still out there, the people of Acmetropolis were in danger. Then she relaxed. If he was out there, Zadavia would know, she had a way of doing that.**

**Duck looked around the room he was stood in. Zadavia had told him that this was his new bedroom and that he could do what he wanted with it. He was wearing his orange and black uniform and was sat on the bed. He was thinking. He had gone from being a pool boy to a hero in one day. What would happen now?**

**Tech sat on the bed in his bedroom. He had finished helping Lexi and he was sure she would recover quickly. She was tougher than he had expected, he realised that when she had carried on talking as he stitched up her arm like it was nothing. He had finished work on the jetpacks and was determined to get them tested. He was going to test each one in numerous ways to make sure he had done nothing wrong. Rev had told him to have more self confidence. Then again Revs middle name was confidence. Tech laughed as he realised all that him and Rev had been through. How quickly their friendship had grown. Tech leaned round the door frame. No-one was there. Tech spotted Lexi walking into her room and Rev zipping around. "Night-Lex-see-ya-in-the-morning-I'm-an-early-bird-which-is-ironic-really-but-anyways-see-ya-tommorow." Lexi sighed "Don't wake me up too early Rev or you will feel immense pain." Lexi laughed and shut her door. Moments later Rev disappeared as well. Tech turned around, lay on his bed and looked out of the window. Within minutes he was asleep.**

**Lexi sat on the windowsill in her room. She didn't have a bed. She had a hammock in one corner of the room. She was trying to imagine where she would be if not where she was now. Lexi cradled her arm. She smiled as a gust of wind blew in from outside. She felt bad for causing Ace to crash when she met him, but at the same time she was glad Ace had crashed. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have met him, Zadavia, Tech, Rev, Slam and even Duck. Duck was always picking on her but she knew he was messing with her. Plus, he was a part of the team. She looked out of the window at Acmetropolis and sighed. She climbed into her hammock and looked at the clock. 11:35; she lay back and let herself drift off to sleep.**

**Slam looked around. His purple and black suit hanging from a door. That morning, he was a failing wrestler, now he possessed unremarkable strength and the ability to create a tornado whenever he liked. He liked the team. They didn't look down on him like others did. They looked at him as their equal. Never looking down on him, but sometimes, looking up to him. And that was not only because he was 3 foot taller than them all, he was their team mate and he befriended them all. **

**Rev sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He started remembering that morning when he had met Tech and followed Lexi and Ace. Rev remembered wondering why Lexi was running, and why Ace was chasing her, but Lexi had explained all of that to him. Rev had also told Lexi about how he had met Tech. Rev had been delivering pizza to some guy and hadn't seen Tech on the road. Lexi had laughed at the way Rev spoke and laughed harder when he tried to talk slowly. He and Lexi got on well and were good friends. Rev never had trouble making friends, but the way that the team acted, it was like they had known each other for years. **

**Ace looked around the room he had been given to sleep in. He thought about everything. How had Zadavia known that he and Lexi were in the forest? What would he had been doing if he hadn't have had his bike accident. He looked out of the window. How many more would he be responsible for hurting? He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt, he didn't know if he could lead the team into a battle that could be their undoing. Then he brightened up, he would make sure that his team where ready for anything. He didn't want to see them hurt, so he would teach them what he knew. He was a martial arts stunt double; surely he could teach the team skills that could make battle safer for them. It would at least put his mind at rest knowing that they could fend for themselves if they were alone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was the team's first morning living together. Lexi hadn't slept all night. She had dark rings under her eyes; she could hear every little noise that anyone made. She could hear them breathing, and now it was showing. "Whoa Lexi, you look awful." Lexi turned to see Duck looking at her. "Hmmm... girls love hearing that Duck," She walked over to the table and sat down. "Couldn't sleep?" Tech asked as she yawned and sat opposite from him. "I can hear EVERYTHING, it's ridiculous." Tech looked down at the paper in his hands and then back up at Lexi. "I could soundproof your room, if you want," Lexi looked at him, surprised at his proposition. "Don't go through any trouble for me, Tech." Tech smiled, not taking his eyes off his paper he said "Nah, it won't take two minutes." **

**Rev zipped into the room. He was in his uniform and he ran around the kitchen, too quick for anyone to see what he was doing. He stopped dead near the toaster as the toast jumped from it and Rev caught it on a plate. Then at as normal a pace as, well, normal, Rev sat at the table. The sudden change of speed made Lexi and Tech laugh, even Duck, who was sat on the couch watching the weather, laughed. "What happened to you being an early bird, Rev?" Tech said, a smile on his face. Rev shrugged and Slam barged through the doors to the main room. He emptied most of the refrigerator into his mouth and groaned. "Maybe we're gonna need more food than I thought?" Lexi shrugged to the others as Slam joined them. Rev sat on the couch next to a heart-eyed Duck, he was staring at the weather girl, Misty Breeze, like he was in a trance. Rev waved a hand in front of Ducks face and Duck faced him. "You-like-Misty-Breeze. I-am-sorry-Duck-but-that-is-a-little-sad." Lexi and Tech joined them on the couch. "Yeah apparently, she's a full on diva," Duck looked at her, appalled. "Your just jealous because she's prettier than you, you girls get jealous over that kinda' stuff." Lexi stood up and brain blasted Duck in the backside, the others laughed. "Hey, you ain't the boss of me," Lexi looked around, "Speaking of bosses, anyone seen Ace." **

** The others shrugged "mfjdbugatjhi" Slam grumbled. "No-Slam-I-don't-think-Ace-would-just-go-out-and-not-tell-us." Then the doors hissed open and Ace walked up behind them, he was carrying six long poles and he threw one to Lexi "Think fast," he smiled. Lexi caught the pole and looked at Ace quizzically. "What the...What's with the poles?" Duck said, his attention turned from the TV screen. Ace gave them all a pole and stood back. They all looked at him, confused. "How do you guys feel about learning to fight?" he gave them a flash of white teeth and looked each of them in the eye. After a minute or two Lexi spoke up "What the hey, I'll do it" Lexi stepped forward, soon followed by the others. They followed Ace into a large room with a mat in the middle of the floor. "So-this-is-where-you've-been-all-morning!" Rev said in excitement as he looked around the room.**

** "Yep, I thought, you know, scene as though we have to protect the whole city, maybe we should learn a bit of martial arts." Duck laughed and pushed Ace to one side. He tried, but failed, to stand over Ace, but Ace was far too tall. Ace raised an eyebrow "So, you know how to fight, do you Duck?" Duck looked at Ace, he was supposed to look demeaning, but it just made him look weird. "No better than you can." Duck scoffed. "Alrighty then," Ace smiled and pushed Duck over with his hand. "Fight me," Ace smiled and lifted Duck off the floor. "Without your powers, Duck" Lexi grinned. She was gonna enjoy this, Duck needed putting in his place and she was sure this would do the trick. Ace stood in a ready position and Duck ran at him, Ace flipped Duck over his hip and Duck landed on the mat, looking up at the ceiling. Ace stood on Ducks chest and looked at him. "Next time Duck, don't talk so much," Ace took his foot off Duck and helped him up, Duck was quiet as he walked back and stood in line with the others. "Who's next?" Ace asked. **

** Looking at the four anthros in front of him. Rev stepped forward. "OK-Ace-but-I-ain't-used-to-this-so-go-easy-on-me-would-ya." Ace looked at Rev. "I'm not trying to hurt you Rev, ask Duck, that didn't hurt, did it Duck?" Duck looked up, "What? No, it doesn't hurt." Ace shrugged and looked back at Rev. Rev nodded and ran at Ace, Ace stepped to the side and Rev went sprawling along the floor, Ace walked over to him and offered him a hand, Rev grabbed Aces arm and flipped Ace over. Ace looked at Rev shocked, then Ace jumped and flipped. He landed in front of Rev and caught Revs shoulder with his foot, Rev groaned and sunk to the floor. Ace chuckled under his breath. "If you were allowed to use your powers Rev, you would 'av gotten me there," Rev walked back to the group and stood there grinning, "I-didn't-feel-a-thing!" Ace looked at Slam and Slam took position in front of Ace and nodded. Ace ran forward and jumped, clearing Slams head. Slam grabbed Ace in a headlock and the others cheered. Ace twisted and forced Slam to let him go. As Ace jumped out of the way, Slam grabbed his foot and flung him into the air. Ace grabbed the beams on the roof and hung there for a second or so. "Slam, did you do wrestlin' or sumthin', you fight very, wrestler-like." Ace said from the rafters. "Me Champ." Slam smiled proudly, it was the first proper English he had spoken. Ace dropped from the rafters and landed in a crouch, it was quite a drop, but Ace managed to stay balanced. "Anybody else?" **

** He looked at Tech and Lexi, Rev pushed Tech forward and Ace looked at Tech. They looked at each other. "You OK, Tech?" Ace said straitening up and walking over to the coyote. "Nerves" Tech said. "I'll go easy on ya." Duck walked out of the room, yawning sarcastically. Lexi shot a glare at him as he left, then her attention turned to Tech. The two stood in stance and Tech went in for a kick, But Ace caught his foot and Tech went to the floor, he got back up and Ace backed off. Once the coyote was ready Ace ran and skidded along the mat under Techs feet and kicked, Tech fell to the ground and moaned. Ace lifted Tech from the floor and looked at Lexi.**

** "What?" Lexi smiled nervously. She sighed and walked up to the mat, she stood in front of Ace and looked around. Duck walked in and sat with the others. "OK then," Lexi smiled. Ace didn't know what to do, he'd look like an idiot if he hurt her, and he'd look like an idiot if he got beat by her. Before Ace could get his thoughts together Lexi ran, she flipped over Ace's head and continued running towards the opposite wall, she kicked off it and shot back towards Ace, Ace backed off and Lexi rolled into a crouch. She looked up at him, she leaped up in the air and spun, her foot catching Ace's hip and sending him across the room. Lexi turned slowly towards the others and they looked at her in confusion. Rev cheered and Lexi bowed her head in a mocking sort of way. Meanwhile, Ace shook of the feeling of shock and saw Lexi looking at the others, her back to him. Ace ran at her and tackled her to the ground. Lexi looked up at him, "You know, it's not nice to hit a girl," She smiled. Then Ace saw her clenched fist at her side and had no time to react before she hit him... hard. Ace lunged back and grabbed one of the poles from the side of the mat, the others watched in amazement as Ace started to spin the pole at a remarkable speed and walk towards Lexi, Lexi backed off until her back hit a wall, she then used the pole she was holding, jamming it into the fan effect Ace was creating, Ace dropped the pole and Lexi raised an eyebrow at him. She used the pole to vault herself over Ace, giving her more space. She tried a kick but Ace grabbed her ankle and she went skidding along the floor. She sat up and cradled her arm. Ace ran over to her to make sure she was alright, he knelt down next to her. She looked at him "You are sooo gullible," The kick caught Ace full in the chest and he was sent hurtling towards the wall. Soon enough the floor caught up with him and he groaned. Lexi shrugged at the others in a nervous sort of way and ran to Ace, she held out her hand and Ace grabbed it, Lexi pulled him to his feet and they all started walking towards the main room. **


	8. Chapter 8

**After the morning training, Tech went back to the lab, the others sat on the couches. Ace sat meditating on the ground but opened his eyes when he heard the door. "What are you doing" Duck asked as he, Lexi, Rev and Slam walked in. "He's meditating. You know, PEACEFULNESS and stuff." Lexi said as she slumped down in a beanbag in the corner of the room. "Nah, it's alright, guys, I'm done now." Ace got up and sat closer to them all. Rev turned to Lexi. "Hey-Duck-that-training-thing-was-awesome-don't-ya-think?" Duck blushed and Lexi laughed. "I thought it was quite, you know..." Rev looked at Duck, then at Lexi and Ace. Both rabbits shrugged in a 'What do you expect us to do' manner. Rev turned to Duck "You know, Ace beat everyone, not just you." Duck looked at Ace. Ace nodded. Then he glanced at Lexi. Rev noticed this. "Well, the only one who beat Ace was... well, Lexi" Duck looked at Lexi and she blushed, then he looked at Ace. "I went easy on her." Lexi punched his arm and laughed. "You rugby tackled me to the floor, if that's easy I'm glad i ain't your enemy..."Duck raised an eyebrow at his leader and they all burst into laughter. **

**Tech was sat in the lab; he was running tests to make the jetpacks he was designing. The last test finished with a beep and finally Tech was happy enough to show them to the team. He grabbed the jetpacks and picked up 6 small pods off the counter near the door. When he entered, the room was filled with his team-mates; Lexi stood up and walked over to him when she saw him. Ace followed and both of the rabbits took a jetpack that Tech was struggling to keep hold of. "Got more than you can handle there, Tech." Ace said as he walked over to the others. Tech followed his leader and sat on the chair near the TV, placing the inventions on the table. Ace looked puzzled at the invention he was holding. Tech smiled at Aces response. "These are those jetpacks you were asking about." Duck and Slam walked over to them all and looked at the jetpacks.**

**"Well, time to try 'em out" All the team smiled and walked to a large window in the corner of the room. The window opened as they neared. Lexi peered out and saw the height of the building. She couldn't do it. She was afraid. She trusted that Tech's inventions would work, but couldn't make herself jump. She leaned out of the window a little more and her feet went from under her. She fell out of the window and went tumbling towards the city below. She wasn't wearing her jetpack and she turned in the air and the floor came into view. Lexi screamed. "LEXI!" She heard someone scream her name and a red blur appeared above her. Rev. **

**Rev flew down to her and she noticed he wasn't wearing a jetpack. "WHAT! Rev you can fly!" Rev looked at Lexi, puzzled and then saw the fire on the underside of his arms. "Whoa-sweet-I-guess-I-can-that-is-sooo-cool!" Rev changed direction and travelled up towards the ball in the top of the tower. Lexi grabbed Rev's hand and he pulled her up with him. Lexi found herself laughing at her friend's ability. When they touched down back in HQ, Lexi thanked Rev and sat down on the coach. Ace came over and sat next to her. "Maybe we need to be a bit more carful near the window," Ace chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I should wear the jetpack next time." **

**Once the team had calmed down they all put on the jetpacks and got ready to jump. Tech ran over with 6 small pods in his hand. "These are another project I've been working on. Squeeze twice in the palm of your hand," Ace and the others did as they were told and a large weapon created itself around their arms. The weapon was a gun and everyone stared. Then they turned around and flew out of the window. **

**After a while they returned. The jetpacks worked a treat and everyone was on top form. Rev had decided to not use a jetpack after he found his flying ability. It was now their second day of living together and Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Rev and Tech all decided to watch a film that night. However, as Lexi put the TV on, Zadavia shimmered into existence on the screen. "Well, you all seem settled, I would like to personally congradulate you all on you effort, and might i say, well done Tech for the work on the jetpacks," Tech smiled triumphlently. "One of my best yet," He smirked. "Well done team. Zadavia out." **

**"Awww man, i feel like a lunatic in this suit, it doesn't capture my deminer very well," Duck groaned. "Haha, what deminer?" Lexi giggled. "Come to think of it Duck, thats a good idea," Ace chirped. The team looked at him, confused. "Well, every team has a name right?" Ace raised an eyebrow at them all. "The Loonatics!" He smiled proudly. "Y'know, like 'the looney tunes'" The team straightened up realising what Ace had ment. "I like it," Rev chirped. The team nodded. "Den its official, de Loonatics!"**

**thats all folks, hihihi  
**


End file.
